


Family Lost, Family Found

by Little_Miss_Invisible



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes is Peter's Great Grandfather, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Intern Peter Parker, Nerd Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Smart Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Uncle Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Invisible/pseuds/Little_Miss_Invisible
Summary: Bucky Barnes and Peter Parker both thought they had no more living blood relatives and while they were content with their found families, a little bit of research proved otherwise.a.k.a The Bucky and Peter bonding fic with a side of Stony and the rest of the Avengers as the wild extended family
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Loki & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Original Male Character(s), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Thor, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Comments: 20
Kudos: 101





	1. Peter's Mind Wanders (Also, are those the Avengers in our living room?)

It was just another Friday afternoon for Peter Parker. Decathlon Practice had just finished and it was time to take the 30 minute commute he could do in his sleep (Most mornings, he probably did). As per his new usual, he wore noise cancelling earphones (that only limited his hearing range to that of a normal person) and he let his thoughts wander.

He had lived a terribly normal life, or as much as he could with the Parker Luck. Peter had made peace with his parent’s death and did all he could to ease the burden on his Aunt and Uncle. All that changed when a radioactive spider thought that he’d make a good snack.

Then, Ben died while off duty when they went to buy ice cream to celebrate Peter’s grades and Spider-Man was born to prevent any more Bens from dying and leaving their families. Thanks to the spider, which thankfully died afterwards, Peter now had amazing abilities that he really didn’t know how to use.

One thing he knew for sure was that he was smart and that he could invent whatever he needed to make this as easy and safe as possible because Ben had just died and he didn’t want his aunt to be grieving for two people.

Thankfully, Peter had his spider sense. Alongside that, he apparently now had dialed up senses, strength that he was honestly unsure of, advanced healing that made bruises heal in a matter of hours and stab wounds to heal completely in 3 days give or take (Don’t ask him how he figured that out).

On top of that, Peter could read faster, and finally his mind was at pace with the rest of him since his mind was always buzzing with thoughts and ideas. After the spider bite, everything was easier since he could move at the speed that he thought. His memory had also improved and it was near eidetic if not eidetic already.

His grades were up again and he even needed less sleep than a regular person. Winter sucked though since spiders tend to hibernate and peppermint was a common scent around Christmas. Also, his dialed senses really didn’t help in a city as loud and bright as New York. Of course, Peter didn’t mind since he took it as a challenge.

He’d found a way to make a suit that had heating thanks to the magic of polymers, compounds and compression. He’d also made webbing in order to get around places and make it easier to avoid using his strength since Peter wasn’t actually sure about how strong he was.

Peter also hacked the necessary servers to keep himself away from detection and made a voice modifier, first aid supplies for him and trackers and bugs since he needed something to keep him busy since school was easier than it ever was and that was saying something since Peter had 3 clubs and still managed to be the top student at Midtown. 

As he made his way to the nearest subway station, he managed to hear the chatter of tourists and it led to him thinking about his neighbors who taught him different languages. Growing up, Ben and May both had jobs so Peter had to stay at home since daycare was really expensive and the neighbors offered to watch him for free.

The building that they actually lived in a neighborhood full of immigrants and the apartment they lived at was left by Peter’s grandmother who had spent her entire married life there since she’d married an immigrant from Italy. Understandably, most of the tenants were around the same age of his grandmother and when Ben and May moved in, the neighbors offered to watch Peter whenever Ben and May needed them to since they had nothing better to do after retirement and Peter was such a sweet child.

He became essentially the joint custody grandson who ended up learning a lot of languages since the building tenants were mainly immigrants. Mrs. Garcia, Mrs. Mendoza and Mrs. Jimenez taught him Spanish while they baked cookies. Mr. and Mrs. Karkaroff taught him Russian as he taught Peter how to manage business. Retired Major Philips told the greatest stories about the World War and was an ace in history and in French, Spanish and Italian since he’d picked up the languages while World War 2 waged on.

Being the nerd he is, he learned Japanese to read manga and Latin since Major Philips told him that Latin helped him learn the romantic languages. May and Ben were supportive since Peter tended to be a hyperactive kid who didn’t really learn enough in school to challenge him. The languages helped stabilize him.

Upon becoming Spider-Man and realizing that majority of the tourists who couldn’t speak English were Chinese, he enrolled on an online course about Mandarin and managed to learn the basics of the language in the months he prepared to become a superhero.

Despite the challenges that being Spider-Man gave Peter, he would never give it up as long as there was someone crying out for help that he could actually help. He’d saved countless lives and the number didn’t really matter to him but the people did.

He still helped Mrs. Flores cross the street whenever he saw her on patrol. Whenever he could, Peter waved hello to Sam, a girl he stopped from jumping and when little Allison’s cat jumped into trees and didn’t want to come down, Peter always brought him down even when it left him with a few scratches.

He meant something to people, someone that they could rely on and he didn’t want to let anyone down. Spider-man went to the local hospitals, homeless shelters and orphanages on free weekends. Sure, they didn’t saving but they sure needed someone who understood.

As Peter got off the subway, he saw Toby, a kid that he convinced to go to a homeless shelter when his parents kicked him out for being gay. Toby was surrounded by friends and it looked like he had restarted his studying. It warmed Peter’s heart to make a positive impact in other people’s lives.

That was his entire goal as Spider-Man, to change people’s lives for the better. Sure, he could do that as Peter Parker but Peter Parker had to finish high school and college and so much more in order to make the difference that Spider-man can make. Someday, he can make that difference and be content with taking off the mask but right now, Spider-Man is a hero and Peter Parker has a long way to go before he can be anyone’s hero.

As Peter made his way up the stairs of his apartment building, Peter focused on using his other senses to figure out what his neighbors were doing. Mrs. Garcia, Mrs. Mendoza and Mrs. Jimenez were each cooking their individual dinners with their husbands while Mr. and Mrs. Karkaroff were obviously entertaining since Peter could smell the dishes that they only broke out on special occasions. Retired Major Philips was quiet as usual, probably asleep in front of the television.

When Peter reached his apartment, he was instantly suspicious. Normally, by this time, Aunt May would have been butchering dinner which Peter would then fix but there was no scent of anything cooking. In fact, there was slightly loud conversation going and his Aunt hadn’t told him that they would have guests.

Peter opened the door warily and out went normalcy, Peter’s sanity and his pride because 3 freaking Avengers were seated in his living room and Aunt May was showing them his baby pictures.

“Aunt May, why are three Avengers in our living room? And are those my baby pictures?”


	2. Bucky's Journey to Finding Family (Both New and Old)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I rewrote the MCU. Please don't kill me.

Bucky Barnes had grown up with a huge family. He had three sisters and all of his aunt, uncles, cousins and grandparents lived nearby. When he finally got his memories back, the first thing he asked was-

“Where are my sisters?”

He knew logically speaking that he was in the year 1996 and that there was a high possibility that his sisters were dead but he had to know. He did all he could to take up the role that his father had left after dying in the war.

Zoey and Alicia had finished their schooling and were well on their way to establishing families but Rebecca was only 18 years old when he enlisted. When SHIELD ran their names through the database, Bucky found out that his sisters had already had families and passed away. God, he’d missed so much and done so much wrong. When he finally sorted out his memories about his kills, he was horrified.

There were no words to explain the soul-crushing guilt that he felt and the overwhelming feeling of not being comfortable in your body. He couldn’t stand to look at videos of him killing people and every night, he prayed that this was all some big joke and that he would wake up in the 1940s in Brooklyn with a shrimpy Steve Rogers and all of his family still alive.

It wouldn’t change anything though. Bucky was here, in 1996 at SHIELD headquarters after being apprehended for trying to assassinate Howard and Maria Stark with all of the Winter Soldiers baggage. It took years and years of therapy and treatment but even after SHIELD declared him fit for human society, he didn’t feel that way.

It had only been 4 years since SHIELD saved him from HYDRA and they’d completely gotten rid of the triggers in all languages. Bucky was thankful that they had managed to get him his memories back and he’d owed a great debt to Howard Stark so when Howard asked him to come work for him and watch over his son, he didn’t think twice. 

Anthony Edward “Call me Tony” Stark was not what he was expecting. 21 years old and with 3 PhDs and a penchant for stirring up trouble, Tony Stark was every security detail’s worst nightmare. Raised by his parents to be a confident and charming Head of R&D, Tony Stark was efficient and detailed but by God, he did not care about his own health and safety.

The guy would give millions to charity during his birthday and yet he couldn’t eat three meals a day when binge inventing. He and Howard were often scolded by Maria and Bucky would just watch and help when needed.

Bucky became Tony’s designated bodyguard/assistant in the lab, procuring meals and telling him when to sleep. As the years passed, Tony became more of like a little brother to Bucky and Tony helped him by creating a better mechanical arm and helping him integrate into modern society.

Bucky learned about different cultures through food and caught up on the history that had passed when he finally read up about what happened to Steve. Bucky talked to Howard and Tony and they revealed that they’d been searching for him since he fell but they were unsuccessful.

Bucky might have already fallen off the train by then but he knew his friend and he would have started diving as soon as there were open seas underneath him and they’d been searching way too far to find it. Tony did the calculations and Howard got his team to search where Tony said to.

Within a month, Steve was being defrosted at SHIELD. In a week, Steve was taken to Howard’s Mansion in New York where Bucky and Tony would help him readjust to society. Steve could hardly believe his eyes when he saw Bucky and Bucky couldn’t believe that that little shit was still alive after crashing a plane into the ocean but if they said no one could do it, Stevie could.

Now, Steve was Bucky’s brother in all but blood and it was very early on that Steve told him that he didn’t really like dames so when Steve and Tony started making eyes towards each other, all Bucky could do was look for something he could use to bash his head in.

Bucky loved those two idiots but sometimes, their obliviousness really pissed him off especially when Steve claimed that a 3 year age gap was too much and that Howard would kill him and Tony would say that there is no possible way that Steve is into guys and even then, into Tony.

It took them 2 years before they finally got their act together and in those two years, Maria Stark died via sniper hired by Howard’s CFO, Obadiah Stane to kill Howard. All Steve and Bucky could do was support Tony and Howard and not let them spiral because Maria would have never allowed that.

It took some time but soon enough, they were on the path to being okay and Steve and Tony got together with Howard and Bucky’s blessing. They were married after 3 years and Tony decided to create a suit of armor for himself so that he could help Steve on missions for SHIELD, provided that his father allowed him to since he was the new CFO of Stark Industries.

Howard had confided to Bucky had been feeling the effect of his age even worse after Maria died and he wanted to Tony to be prepared to take over. Thankfully, Howard had managed to find an efficient assistant that could help Tony when the time came, a secretary from Accounting named Virginia Potts.

Bucky would still retain the Head of Security position for Tony but there was talk of an initiative being made at SHIELD that wanted to have him included. Of course, he knew that Tony’s red head secretary was a legendary Black Widow since he had helped train Natalia Romanova but he allowed her to stay after finding out that she was with SHIELD now and was vetting him, Tony and Steve.

They all received invites to join the Avengers Initiative, spearheaded by the new director of Shield, Nick Fury who got the position after Howard retired soon after Maria’s death. Steve was the only one of them who was willing to commit to a full time position since Tony had a company to run and Bucky had an idiot to protect, albeit an idiot with a weaponized suit of armor.

They had met the team which consisted of Hawkeye, Hulk and Black Widow and trained with them, taking on small missions to eradicate HYDRA until 2012 came and aliens tried to invade the planet like a bad movie plot. The Avengers assembled and managed to defeat Loki with the help of Loki’s brother, Thor before he brought an alien army out to conquer the earth.

They hadn’t allowed Loki to mess with their heads and they had Thor take Loki back to Asgard to face his crimes. They soon found out that Loki had also been mind controlled which led the Thor raining down thunder and the fury of Asgard on the Mad Titan. Meanwhile on Earth, The Avengers continued to take down HYDRA, sometimes calling in Tony and or Bucky to help. They met a few new people along the way.

They managed to rescue a set of twins who had been experimented on and mind controlled who eventually joined the avengers when they were stable. Steve had met a war veteran named Sam who used a pair of mechanized wings to fly while Bucky had ended being selected by Wakanda for a rehabilitation program where he met T’Challa, the Black Panther and King of Wakanda and Shuri, the princess of Wakanda who were willing to be listed as reserve Avengers in the time of crisis.

Against all odds, Bucky had formed a new family. He had brothers in Steve, Tony, Bruce, Clint, Sam, and Pietro and sisters in Natasha, Shuri and Wanda. Some part of him still yearned for his biological family and when he told Tony, Tony suggested that he check the family trees of his sisters.

JARVIS ran a program to see whether he had any more living relatives. Apparently, Alicia was unlucky and her entire family was wiped out by either polio or chicken pox. Zoey had a son but that son never married so the line ended there. Rebecca had 2 sons of which one got married and had another 2 sons. One of them had a son and the other didn’t. All were deceased except for his great grandson, a boy named Peter Parker.

Bucky had a living relative! Looking at his records though, the kid had had a rough life. Both of his parents had died when he was 6 and he’d lived with his aunt and uncle until the uncle died. He was an honor student though with a 4.0 GPA and a full scholarship to boot.

Bucky wanted to meet this Peter Parker because he wanted to give both of them more family. He wanted to hear stories about the people he hadn’t had the chance to know. He wanted to _know_. So, he asked Steve and Tony to come with him.

They weren’t really doing much these days since their adopted son Harley was already at MIT and Abby, Harley’s blood sister and Morgan, their surrogate daughter were already going to school. Tony had looked up the address and they left for the apartment at 4pm on a Friday afternoon. They managed to get there in 30 minutes and they were welcomed but a lovely woman named May.

When Bucky had explained the situation, he could see the happiness in May’s eyes that Peter had one more living relative, not to share the burden but to lessen the pain. While waiting for Peter to get home from school, May passed the time by telling them stories about Peter and showing him pictures.

Peter had Rebecca’s eyes, big brown doe eyes that made you want to melt. Bucky couldn’t believe it and when he heard more about Peter, he remembered Rebecca who could never hurt a soul and was always ready to help someone out, even complete strangers.

When Peter finally arrived, carrying an abnormally heavy looking bag and wearing headphones, Bucky was in shock. This was his great grandson, his only living relative. He couldn’t wait to get to know him!

“Aunt May, why are three Avengers in our living room? And are those my baby pictures?”

“Yes they are and I believe it’s better if Mr. Barnes will explain.”

“Hi Peter, I’m Bucky Barnes and I’m your great grandfather on your father’s side. You great grandmother, Rebecca was my sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I basically rewrote the MCU but I had to to make it fit my plot. As you can probably tell, this is going to be a Domestic Avengers fic since I made everyone live and got rid of Thanos early. I know that this probably isn't what you would have expected but this was the original inspiration for this fic a what if The Winter Soldier had been captured instead of killing Howard and Maria Stark and he was also related to Peter. I'm currently working on the next bits but I do have more interaction in the next ones. If you have any comments or suggestions, please feel free! I love getting new ideas and sharing mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've had this written down for a while and while I have it all planned out, I don't have the will power to write out the next bits. I'm hoping posting this might give me the boost in motivation I'm looking for. If you have any comments or suggestions, please feel free to add them. I have 2 more chapters written down so expect an update by next week!


End file.
